magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Calour
Calours are large, strong animals, but despite their appearance they are mild-mannered and sociable. The range of the mountain calour spans the entirety of the Alasre Mountains, and they can be found at the base or at the frigid peaks. Calours tend to live in small packs. A pack typically consists of two breeding individuals and their offspring, with the oldest offspring typically driven off after three years with their parents. The newly lone calour will then travel, with those from the peaks traveling to the base of the mountains and the opposite for those beginning life at the base. The calour's magical ability allows them the freedom to live in the harsh conditions at the frigid peaks of the mountains. Calours can absorb and store heat from any source. They can absorb heat from the air around them, and even from open flames, rendering the fire to ash while they then create the fire around their own bodies. There have been stories of magi having their fires stolen or torches put out by passing calours. Mountain calours have a limit to how much heat they can absorb, however, and once their tails light aflame, they cannot absorb any more until the heat burns itself out. Egg A small, flame-tipped tail has emerged from this egg. Hatchling Calour hatchlings are eager to please and have a strong instinct to be trained, but have very little control over their magical abilities. Calour hatchlings tend to be wreathed in rippling flames nearly constantly, as they absorb far too much heat. More than one magi at the Keep has woken up freezing when their calour hatchling absorbed their fireplace's heat, or had to come back early from an expedition when their calour frostburned the food they were supposed to help preserve. Despite this, calours will keep trying to use their magic, and its magi will have to be patient in not only training it, but keeping themselves and their quarters at a stable temperature. Adult Calours are considered perfect pack animals. They are both large enough to ride and well-muscled, and can carry several times their own weight. But what makes them perfect for transport is their heat-absorbing abilities. Once trained, they can absorb the warmth and heat from packages of food, preserving it as long as their magi need to. During cold nights, a calour's body heat and the flames it can produce are a welcome comfort. And in the rare situations a magi finds themselves in danger, calours are also imposing enough, especially when their bodies are aflame, to make a wise potential troublemaker run. Despite their appearances, calours are docile and friendly. While they can use the heat they've absorbed in self-defense, they will often only burn as hot as they can in order to burn out the heat in their bodies and bring their temperatures low enough for their magi to pet and groom them after a long day's travel. Additional Information *No. 611 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 *Released: September 1st, 2015. *Artist: Tekla * Description: Raneth *Breeding: Category:2015 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Donation Category:Canines Category:Fire